The field of the invention is stereophones used for the reproduction of high fidelity program material.
High quality stereophones are manufactured in many shapes and sizes. Most of them, however, include a pair of acoustic transducers which are held over the user's ears by a supporting structure which also encloses the acoustic transducer and provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In many stereophones this takes the form of a pair of ear cup assemblies which are held in place over the user's ears by a headband. Nearly all stereophones are intended for use in the home or business where the user is relatively inactive. More recently, however, high quality sound equipment has been miniaturized to the point where it can be carried by the user and operated while the user is actively engaged in sport or exercise. Stereophones for such equipment must be relatively small and compact.